Deai no Tsuzuki
by Hiyoshi Hyun
Summary: Pertemuan yang terus berlanjut hingga sebuah cinta terlahir. /Untuk meramaikan event #EndofArcana/


"Permisi."

"Ah iya, selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Aku mencari mawar merah. Apa masih ada?"

"Kau beruntung, Tuan! Mawar itu masih tersisa satu tangkai. Lain kali datanglah lebih awal jika membutuhkannya lagi, jangan saat toko akan tutup, hehehe."

"Ah iya."

* * *

.

..

...

 _A Bleach Fanfiction_

 _Deai no Tsuzuki_

 _Bleach by Tite Kubo_

 _This Story by Hiyoshi Hyun_

 _IchiRuki_

 _Romance/Friendship_

 _T_

 _AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ngawur, Au Ah Gela_ p

 _Fanfic sederhana ini saya buat untuk meramaikan event #EndOfArcana. Hanya meramaikan saja dan tidak termasuk dalam penilaian karena suatu alasan._

 _Selamat membaca! (Semoga ada yang membaca/Au Ah)_

.

 _The Wheel of Fortune (X)_

 _Perkembangan – Kesempatan – Perubahan – Keberuntungan - Mengambil Risiko – Kegelisahan - Nasib dan Takdir._

* * *

...

..

.

Telihat gadis mungil sedang menyiram bunga-bunga yang akan dijual. Senandung kecil terdengar begitu ceria, seolah-olah dia adalah seorang ibu yang beruntung mempunyai anak-anak begitu cantik, baik, dan lucu. Bedanya di sini dia hanyalah seorang pelayan di sebuah toko bunga yang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, dan ia anggap bunga itu seperti anaknya sendiri. Tentu saja, saking sukanya sampai dia mengetahui makna di balik bunga-bunga tersebut. Hal itu membuat pemilik toko senang mempunyai karyawan sepertinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu datanglah pelanggan pertama hari ini. Gadis mungil yang biasa disapa sebagai Rukia ini tersenyum ke arah pelanggan dengan rambut yang bisa dibilang lumayan unik, jingga warnanya.

"Mawar merah, Tuan?"

Tentu, Rukia sudah sangat hafal dengan apa yang akan dibeli dari pemuda jingga ini. Sejak pertemuannya tiga minggu yang lalu pemuda ini selalu datang di hari Minggu, saat toko baru buka, dan dengan pesanan yang sama yaitu mawar merah. Ingin ia tanyakan ada apa gerangan di balik mawar merah itu, tapi ia sadar itu tidak sopan. Mengingat makna di balik mawar merah Rukia selalu berpikir bahwa bunga itu akan diberikan untuk kekasihnya. Hal itu membuat sedikit retakan di hatinya, karena dia sendiri diam-diam sangat mengagumi sosok jangkung dengan senyum menawan itu. Tetapi sebagai pelayan yang baik, dia harus selalu membuat pelanggan puas akan pelayanannya agar tidak kapok datang ke toko tempat dia bekerja.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, semoga harimu menyenangkan dengan bunga itu. Datang kembali ya, Tuan!"

Rukia hendak melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan sebelumnya yang belum selesai (menyiram bunga), tetapi hal itu terhenti sejenak kala sebuah suara keluar dari mulut pemuda jingga itu.

"Ichigo, panggil saja aku Ichigo. Lagi pula, 'tuan' terlalu tua untukku yang masih dua puluh lima tahun ini."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Rukia mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tidak menyangka bisa mengetahui nama laki-laki yang ia kagumi tanpa menanyakannya, belum lagi ia juga tahu berapa umurnya yang ternyata selisih tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ah iya, Ichigo-san. "

"Tidak perlu memakai ' _san_ ', itu sedikit mengganggu," protes pemuda yang akhirnya terungkap sedikit tentang identitasnya itu.

"Ah tidak-tidak, itu tidak sopan," Rukia sendiri pun juga protes.

"Ya sudah tak apa, aku permisi dulu."

"Iya terima kasih, ya!"

Dari cara bicaranya Rukia tahu, laki-laki yang bernama Ichigo itu lumayan ramah. Ia merasa rasa kagumnya makin bertambah.

 **ooo**

" _Ano_ , bisa saya bantu, Ichigo-san? Sedari tadi kau terlihat bingung di depan deretan bunga-bunga cantik ini," ujar Rukia ketika mendapati Ichigo yang lumayan lama memandang bunga-bunga yang dijual hari ini.

"Oh ya, kau tidak mencari mawar merah? Dan ini juga bukan hari Minggu," buru-buru Rukia memperbaiki sikapnya ketika menyadari tatapan aneh Ichigo yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk sok tahu," ia benar-benar merutuki sikapnya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya bingung bunga apa yang cocok untuk aku berikan kapada sahabat perempuanku. Apa kau tahu tentang arti di balik bunga-bunga ini?" penjelasan Ichigo membuat Rukia melebarkan senyumnya, tentu saja ia tahu.

"Aku tahu, tapi butuh waktu lama jika aku menjelaskan satu persatu padamu," faktanya memang begitu, lagi pula masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan selain melayani Ichigo.

"Benar juga, mungkin lain kali jika ada waktu kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku. Kau mau, kan?" Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Ichigo, itu seperti ajakan untuk bertemu di tempat selain tempat kerjanya.

"Ah iya, tentu. Omong-omong, kau bisa memberikan _alstroemeria_ kepada sahabat perempuanmu."

' _Eh tunggu, sahabat perempuan? Apa kekasihnya tak akan cemburu?'_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Rukia," mendengar namanya terucap dari mulut pria tampan itu tentu membuatnya terkejut. Pasalnya, dia sama sekali belum pernah memberi tahu namanya.

Menyadari ekspresi lawan bicaranya buru-buru Ichigo menimpali, "aku mengetahuinya dari kasir bercepol satu itu, kau selalu merespon ketika nama itu disebut. Aku tidak salah, kan?"

Mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Ichigo membuatnya maklum, gadis bercepol satu itu memang sedikit berisik dan suka sekali meminta bantuan padanya. Tapi dia tidak merasa dirugikan, justru merasa sedikit beruntung karena tanpa disadari itu membuat intensitas kedekatan Ichigo dengannya makin bertambah.

"Tidak, aku senang kau mengetahui namaku." Beberapa detik kemudian ia melanjutkan, "a-ah, maksudku kita bisa jadi saling kenal begini. Ya-ya, begitulah."

Ichigo tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Rukia, ia terlihat lucu menurutnya.

"Kau, apa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo barusan membuat Rukia terkejut sekaligus bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus meminta izin dahulu jika ingin berteman dengannya.

"Tentu saja, aku mau!"

Ya, mana mungkin dia menolak. Ini kesempatan baginya untuk lebih mengenal sosok yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu.

 **ooo**

Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka semakin akrab, bahkan bertukar nomor telepon. Perlahan Rukia juga menghilangkan kebiasaannya memanggil Ichigo dengan akhiran _san._ Kadang-kadang pula mereka pergi keluar bersama hanya untuk saling bertukar pikiran. Memahami pribadi satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari Rukia mengetahui fakta di balik mawar merah yang selalu Ichigo beli pada hari Minggu pagi.

Mawar merah adalah bunga kesukaan mendiang ibunya. Mawar merah itu Ichigo berikan kepada mendiang ibunya yang meninggal tepat di hari pertama kali Ichigo mendatangi toko bunga tempat Rukia bekerja. Dan yang bisa Rukia lakukan ketika mendengar kisah itu adalah diam. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kala itu. Senang karena itu bukan untuk kekasih Ichigo, tetapi juga merasa tak enak hati karena ternyata bunga itu untuk mendiang ibu Ichigo.

Mengesampingkan hal itu ia mulai sadar, perasaan kagumnya lama-lama berubah menjadi perasaaan suka. Bukan sebagai teman, akan tetapi sebagai lawan jenis. Mengingat tentang itu membuatnya pusing. Meskipun sudah lumayan akrab ia belum juga tahu apakah Ichigo sudah mempunyai kekasih atau belum. Ingin ia memastikannya tetapi ternyata tidak semudah dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Ah menyebalkan! Aku jadi tak bisa tidur."

Harap dimaklumi, ini adalah pertama kalinya Rukia merasa jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Biasanya rasa cintanya ia tujukan kepada bunga. Dan ternyata rasanya berbeda. Kali ini terasa pahit dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Ia berusaha keras untuk mencari solusi tenang masalah ini. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih salah satu solusi dari sekian solusi-solusi yang ia buat sendiri.

 **ooo**

Ichigo sungguh terkejut dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada hal seperti ini. Di sisi lain Rukia sudah menahan malu sedari tadi dan terus mencoba menenangkan diri. Hingga sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibirnya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja, tidak lebih. Kalau begitu aku permisi, dan semoga besok kau sudah melupakan hal ini lalu kita masih berteman seperti biasanya."

Rukia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih termangu. Ia merasa lega tapi juga kecewa. Ichigo bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata atas pernyataannya. Ia seperti berbicara pada angin saja.

Mekipun begitu ia berharap agar hubungannya dengan Ichigo setelah ini tidak menjadi renggang. Tetapi apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia siap menanggung segala akibat atas tindakannya yang penuh risiko ini.

"Hah... Ya sudahlah."

 **Ooo**

Kali ini Rukia bena-benar menyesal dengan tindakannya seminggu yang lalu. Walapun sudah siap ternyata ia tetap saja merasa kecewa atas menjauhnya Ichigo dari dirinya. Dimulai dari pesan yang tak dibalas hingga absennya Ichigo membeli mawar merah di hari Minggu ini.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Ternyata ini jauh sekali dari harapanku," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, aku tidak pandai dengan hal seperti ini, selanjutnya baga-" dan ucapan selanjutnya terpotong dari teguran Momo mendapati Rukia terlalu banyak menambahkan pupuk pada tanaman bunga yang sedang Rukia urus itu.

Kali ini pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

 **ooo**

"Permisi, aku men-"

"Ya, silakan! Anda bisa melihat-lihat dulu sebelum membeli. Tenang saja, semua bunga di sini dijamin segar, dan harga terjangkau. Anda bisa memasti-"

"Aku mencari mawar merah."

"Ah, mawar merah masih banyak. Saya akan segera mengambilnya setela-h, e-eh?"

Rukia terlalu sibuk. Sebenarnya bukan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tetapi dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Dua minggu terakhir ini terasa kacau. Kadang terlihat sangat lesu hingga terlalu bersemangat seperti hari ini. Dan ia tak menyangka Ichigo masih datang setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti menjadi pelanggan di toko ini," sapaan Rukia mewakili semuanya, dan tentu Ichigo mengerti.

"Ada urusan pekerjaan di Nagoya **.** Dan aku menyempatkan diri untuk pulang selama tiga hari. Setelah itu mungkin aku akan lebih lama lagi di sana,"ujar Ichigo santai.

Rukia senang mengetahui bahwa Ichigo tidak sedang menghindarinya. Tetapi, di sisi lain ia juga sedih karena akan lebih jarang bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Oh, begitu. Ah iya, aku akan segera mengambilkan pesananmu," ucap Ruka yang sebenarnya sedang mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Tunggu!" sontak Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kali ini selain satu tangkai, aku juga memesan satu buket mawar merah."

Penasaran. Ya, Rukia sangat penasaran dengan apa di balik satu buket mawar merah yang akan Ichigo beli ini.

"Ya, baiklah."

Meskipun penasaran, Rukia tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya. Dan Ichigo juga tidak terlihat untuk mau memberitahunya.

 **ooo**

Semilir angin sore menerpa rambut hitam legam pendek milik Rukia. Kini gadis itu sedang duduk termangu di pinggir sebuah lapangan, asyik menikmati pemandangan anak kecil sedang bermain sepak bola. Setelah bertemu Ichigo tadi pagi entah kenapa hatinya jadi gundah **.** Maka dari itu, daripada pekerjaannya tidak beres akibat suasana hatinya lebih baik ia meminta izin pulang lebih awal.

Jam di tangan menunjukkan angka lima. Itu berarti ia sudak duduk seperti orang hilang selama tiga puluh menit. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya, mencoba menenangkan hatinya tetapi gagal. Ia melakukannya lagi hingga helaan napas keempat terhenti karena suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang susah dengan terus menghela napas. Itu tak baik, Rukia."

Terkejut sudah pasti, tidak dalam bayangannya bisa bertemu Ichigo di tempat ini. Rukia sendiri tidak membalas sapaan Ichigo sore ini, hanya menggeserkan posisi duduknya ke kiri memberi isyarat agar Ichigo bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sering melihat pemandangan ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke lapangan.

"Tidak juga, hanya jika ada waktu saja. Jika ada banyak waktu mungkin aku akan sering sekali melihat anak-anak lucu itu bermain sepak bola," jawab Rukia yang sebelumnya memandang Ichigo kini kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke lapangan.

"Kau menyukai anak-anak?"

"Sangat."

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Semuanya."

"Ingin mempunyai anak?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah buat anak."

"Ya, tentu! Eh, apa?"

Ichigo tersenyum melihat reaksi gadis di sebelahnya. Menurutnya, Rukia selalu terlihat lucu dan itu telah menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Rukia, lihat anak kecil yang berbaju merah itu," perintah Ichigo dan Rukia pun menurutinya.

"Kenapa memang? Dia terlihat baik-baik sa-" ucapan Rukia terpotong kala ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di pipi kanannya.

Mematung, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ditimpanya **.** Ingin ia tanyakan apa maksud dari ciuman yang Ichigo beri pada pipi kanannya. Tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi setangkai mawar merah telah berada di depan wajahnya persis.

"Untuk orang yang telah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku," mendengar hal itu dari mulut Ichigo membuatnya ingin menangis haru, ia sedikit tak percaya ini.

"Kau ingat, kan? Aku membeli bunga ini di toko tempat kerjamu," ucap Ichigo dengan senyum yang semakin membuat jantung Rukia berdegum kencang.

"Tapi, bukan-" dan lagi ucapan Rukia terpotong oleh Ichigo.

"Satu buket itu khusus untuk ulang tahun mendiang ibuku tepat pada hari Minggu ini."

Rukia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ichigo jika sudah menyangkut dengan mendiang Ibunya. Ia takut salah bicara, jadi yang hanya ia lakukan adalah berucap terima kasih dan menerima satu tangkai mawar merah pemberian Ichigo.

"Rukia," ujar Ichigo yang masih dengan asyik menatap Rukia.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Menikahlah denganku," dari perkataan dan ekspresi wajah yang telah Ichigo keluarkan Rukia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang sungguh-sungguh.

Kata terkejut memang selalu tidak jauh ketika sudah menyangkut dengan Ichigo. Meski akhir-akhir ini ia seperti patah hati karena ulahnya, akan tetapi ia juga tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini juga.

"Kau sudah tahu perasaanku jadi mana mungkin aku tolak," kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari Rukia itu berhasil membuat Ichigo tersenyum bahagia.

"Sebenarnya kau kalah cepat, Rukia," Rukia mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Ichigo barusan.

Mengerti akan hal itu Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku sudah menyukaimu sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, hanya saja aku tahan."

"Kenapa? Kapan?" ya, Rukia penasaran.

"Menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kapannya, sudah jelas saat pertama kali kita bertemu malam itu. Bertemu denganmu kala itu mampu membuatku menghilangkan rasa duka perlahan," jawaban Ichigo justru membuat Rukia tertawa kecil, hal itu membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Kau lucu sekali, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun," ucap Rukia sembari mencoba menahan tawa yang akan muncul lagi.

Kini ekspresi Ichigo menjadi terlihat sedikit jengkel karena ditertawai oleh gadis yang kini telah menjadi prioritas utamanya ini.

"Bagus! Dan kau harus tetap menyukaiku!"

"Dasar pemaksa!"

"Begini-begini kau tetap menyukaiku, kan?"

"Eh? A, ya-"

"Kena, kau!"

"Ah! Ichigo bodoh!"

"Tidak, yang benar Ichigo pintar."

"Hah? Tidak boleh menawar!"

"Kalau begitu, Ichigo tampan."

"Aku merasa mual."

"Hahaha, kau lucu!"

"Tadi kau juga!"

"Siapa peduli."

"Kau ini!"

Dan adu mulut itu pun berakhir dengan ciuman singkat yang kali ini Ichigo tujukan pada bibir mungil Rukia.

 **.**

 **..**

 ** _Deai no Tsuzuki_**

 **(After a Meeting)**

 **..**

 **.**

 **End**

Akhirnya selesai juga dalam lima hari (plus edit). Ini termasuk cepat untuk ukuran saya yang lagi sibuk dan jarang libur, ini aja sampai begadang demi ikut meramaikan #EndOfArcana (padahal tadinya nggak niat ikut sama sekali) T.T biasanya kalo nggak sibuk paling cepat selesai seminggu huehuee (ini mah males). Dan akhirnya bisa bikin _fic_ bersetting toko bunga, impian saya /yeayy/. _Btw_ , judul saya ambil dari lagunya Mayu Watanabe yang ternyata kebetulan agak mirip dengan isi _fanfic_ ini.

Oh ya, harapan saya untuk FBI terutama pair IR semoga selalu hidup sejahtera aman sentosa abadi selamanya. Tentang _ending_ Bleach tidak usah lagi membahas betapa nyeseknya ya ya ya yang itulah. Apapun yang terjadi, tetap dukung dan cintai ICHIRUKI!

Ah satu lagi, semangat buat para peserta dan panitia #EndOfArcana! Semoga kedepannya masih akan terus diadakan _event_ seperti ini.

Lecy undur diri, sekian, dan terima-duit-kasih!

Hiyoshi Hyun-2016


End file.
